


content as ever

by iovesung



Series: firsts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Firsts, M/M, Making Out, Part Two, Riding, hope u enjoy!, i miss seungjin, soft core porn, virgin!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovesung/pseuds/iovesung
Summary: seungmin and hyunjin had talked about going further in their relationship, and here’s them doing so. part two to hard?hard.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870669
Kudos: 25





	content as ever

“jinnie?” seungmin was almost right back where he started; shyly asking for something he wanted. at least this time he would go through with it. maybe.

“yes baby?” hyunjin answered, wrapping his arm around the younger. they were sitting on their small couch, watching whatever show came on autoplay after the one they originally chose ended. 

“erm..” seungmin scooted closer into his boyfriend, hiding his face in his shoulder. here he was backing out, once again.

“seungmin what did i tell you about communication? i need you to tell me what it is?” hyunjin said with a reassuring smile, tilting the younger's face up to him.

“i-i.. can you.. ermm? fuck me?” seungmin said out loud to his own shock. hiding behind his own hands, again.

hyunjin just gulped. hard. he was visually taken aback by the request. he definitely didn’t expect his boyfriend to be this straightforward, even after his pep talk about communication, if you could even call it that.

seungmin‘s face was beat red.

“you want me to fuck you?” hyunjin finally spoke up.

“well not exactly? m-more like me fuck you? is that okay? y-you said we could take this farther so i just-“ before seungmin could go off on a whiny tangent about the past conversations they’ve had, hyunjin connected their lips.

“of course baby. i know what i said,” hyunjin pushed seungmin back against the couch in a quick motion.

he swung a leg around to straddle the younger, climbing on top to what seungmin assumes was to take control.

hyunjin could feel his boyfriend’s growing erection under him so he took the opportunity to grind down against him. a loud, squeaky moan filled the room and hyunjins ears, he loved seungmin’s sounds.

“ahh ahh! jinnie! faster!” seungmin yelped hoping his boyfriend would give in and give him more friction.

“tsk,” hyunjin stopped his motions altogether. “what do good boys say when they want something?” he teased.

“please please jinnie! need you! please move!” seungmin begged and only fed hyunjins ego and dominance.

nevertheless, hyunjin picked up his pace again, kissing up his boyfriend's neck.

soon hyunjin could feel the hem of his shirt being pulled and a pleading look on his boyfriends face. how could he say no to seungmin's puppy dog eyes.

“go on, speak up.” hyunjin asked.

“c-can you take your shirt off? please?” seungmin put a shy smile on his face hoping this would help him get what he wanted. and of course, it did.

“mhm,” hyunjin nodded pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. seungmin’s hands immediately made their way up his boyfriends sides.

“your turn,” hyunjin smiled sitting up to pull seungmin out of his seat to take his clothes off. he gently rubbed up and down his sides, making his way to the hem of his shirt. hyunjin have a tug for consent and when seungmin nodded he pulled it off. eyes wondering over the new view he had. “so pretty.” hyunjin said, grazing the youngers nipples, causing him to arch with a groan.

“how about your pants now?” hyunjin slid his hands to the waistband of his boyfriend's sweats and started pulling them down. not really surprised seungmin was wearing no boxers. seungmin barely wore clothes when it was just them at home, the fact he was even wearing a shirt was surprising.

once his boyfriend was completely naked hyunjin decided to take the rest of his clothes off. he sat back down, both of them taking in each other. it was not like they had never seen each other naked, it was just different now. 

seungmin scanned hyunjin’s face for an ”okay” then traveled his fingers further down his boyfriend's skin. reaching where hyunjin was desperate to be touched, he gave a few pumps to his leaking cock, he didn’t want to torcher his boyfriend during their first time obviously. he traced his rim with his index finger, scanning hyunjins face for any sign of not wanting to go further. and when he saw nothing but desire and lust, he reached forward and uncapped the bottle of lube he previously bought and put some on his fingers.

“mmm hyunjin. can i push it in please,” seungmin whined.

“yes baby, please.” hyunjin was growing impatient.

seungmin slid a finger in hyunjin with ease. he knew hyunjin fingered himself regularly, but he didn’t think there would be no resistance at all.

he quickly realized that there was resistance when he tried to slide in a second finger. seungmin head his boyfriend gasp and was hoping was he was doing was pleasurable at least. 

“minnie is that all you can do? can you at least try to be helpful and go a little faster?” hyunjin was desperate but he would never admit it. not in a dominant headspace at least.

seungmin felt his cock twitch at the degradation. this was something he had told hyunjin he thought he would be into so he was excited hyunjin remembered that. so with more impatience taking over, he pushed a third finger in and pumped as fast as his hand would let him.

“good boy. doing so well. i think i’m ready now.” hyunjin gasped out.

“okay.. so .. what do i do?” seungmin felt tense and nervous. he was not sure what to do next. he knew hyunjin would guide him… he hoped he would.

“here let’s switch spots, lay against the arm rest.” hyunjin guided seungmin to a comfortable position. “okay now i’m gonna like.. sit on your dick okay? it’s gonna go in and you tell me if you're overwhelmed or anything and i’ll get off okay?” seungmin nodded and prepared himself.

hyunjin spread his legs a little and took seungmins cock into hand. he lined himself up and started to slowly sink down on it. both of them let out groans and whines until they finally bottomed out. they looked at each other and just started giggling.

“what’s so funny?” hyunjin said, also giggling.

“we did it!” seungmin cheered.

hyunjin couldn't hold his smile back, “okay but we have to finish it now, that’s the good part.”

and without any more words, hyunjins wiggles his hips forward, latching his hands onto seungmin’s shoulders. he grinded down with force trying to reach special spots he would usually reach with his fingers. the look on his boyfriends face was pure pleasure. he couldn’t even make out words, just whines and pleads for “more”. 

“i’m gonna come!” seungmin whined out. the first clear words he had said in the last five minutes.

“okay baby, you can finish inside it’s okay.” hyunjin reminded him, deciding he was good enough for him to let come.

hyunjin stroked his own cock but feeling seungmins hot seed shoot inside him was what really pushed him over the edge. and he came hard.

heavy breathing filled the room. come and sweat covered them both and the sent of sex was all you could smell.

“we need to open a window.” seungmin giggled and kissed hyunjins nose.

“we need to take a shower too.” hyunjin smiles back, starting to get up.

“no! no! i’m supposed to carry you to the shower like a gentleman.” seungmin insisted, stumbling to his feet.

“well i’m not gonna object to that.” hyunjin leaning into seungmins arms.

they cleaned each other off, making sure to get all the grime off. hyunjin scrubbed their bodies and seungmins cleaned their hair. this was their usual shower routine anyways, just a bit more necessary at the moment, hyunjin thought.

after they got out of the shower and put on their clean pajamas they both got into their bed and cuddled.

“i love you, jinnie.”

“i love you, minnie.”

and they fell asleep content as ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope part two was what you all wanted haha


End file.
